A beautician-assisted or self-administered French manicure procedure may involve the application of varnish, or similar type of nail polish substance, exclusively along a uniform and dimensionally-consistent distal-most region of a nail. It is possible for the nail varnish to be spread unevenly onto the distal perimeter of a nail due to the shaking of the hand of the individual applying the nail varnish. Due to the fast-hardening chemical characteristics of nail varnish, any imperfections or inconsistencies with the distribution of nail varnish on the distal perimeter of the nail will become bound to the nail surface. The correction of any minor imperfection or inconsistency with the distribution of nail varnish would not be able to be fixed without the removal of any or all of the nail varnish applied to that distal outer perimeter. There is a need in the art for applying a French manicure without these drawbacks.